Forget Me Not Forever
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Relena's thoughts after a close friend dies.


Forget Me Not Forever  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae'  
  
Forget me not forever,  
though I may be gone,  
I'm right there with you,  
for no matter how long.   
Promise you'll forget me not forever.  
  
She walked slowly, eyes turned to the ground. 'How could this happen?' she thought. 'This is not real. No, that's it. This is a terrible dream,' she thought. She continued to walk along the cliff face. She kicked a small pebble over the edge. It seem to just float there before it plummeted to the waves crashing below.  
  
I know you knew exactly what I thought,  
And I knew exactly who you were inside,  
But you never had to hide from me,  
'Cuz I always knew where you'd be,  
And you promised me you would....  
  
Silent tears fell upon her pale skin. There she stood, the sky darkened around her. A slow rain began to fall; she never noticed. She only noticed the empty feeling inside of her. She dropped to her knees and remembered. As she remembered, she cried.  
  
Forget me not forever,  
though I may be gone,  
I'm right there with you,  
for no matter how long.   
Promise you'll forget me not forever.  
  
~Flashback~  
She danced into her room. She smiled brightly. Suddenly, the phone rang. She picked it up, a horrible feeling of loss washing over her. On the other end of the phone was the voice of one of her best friends, Duo. "Hello?" she questioned.  
"Lena," his voice quivered. She knew something was terribly wrong. "Lena, she's... she's... Hilde's gone. She,...she, um *SNIFF* is *SOB, SOB* dead," he concluded. Relena dropped to her knees and cried. Heero walked in and noticed her crying. He picked up the phone and Duo told him the rest of the story.   
~She was at a party with some friends. She got a little buzzed and didn't think straight. This guy offered her some heroine. He didn't like her so he gave her too much. It stopped her heart. She died.~  
"Thank you, Duo," Heero whispered and hung up. He walked to Relena and held her to him as she cried. She fell asleep like that.  
~End Flashback~  
  
Her eyes welled with new tears. She clutched a red rose in her left hand. "You were and always will be my best friend, Hilde. I miss you. Goodbye, Hilde," she whispered. She let the rose drop from her hand to the ocean waves.  
  
Every moment by your side was amazing,  
Every secret that we shared was special,  
Moments in time never surrender,  
To the time when our lives are over,  
But memories live on forever.  
  
She stood slowly. She dried her eyes and smiled. "Hilde, I promise I will help Duo take care of Alexia. You know, she lookes just like you, only with Duo's hair," she smiled. "She's a demon, but you gotta love her. I promise you she'll know who her mom was and how much you loved her." Relena looked up at the sky. Heero approached from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She looked at him and back to the sky. "Goodbye, Hilde," she whispered.  
  
Forget me not forever,  
though I may be gone,  
I'm right there with you,  
for no matter how long.   
Promise you'll forget me not forever.  
  
She glanced behind her to see a shadow with short blackish hair. It waived and smiled. A lone tear slipped down its cheek. "Goodbye, Relena," it whispered. Relena heard this and hugged Heero a little closer. "When you're alone at night, think of me. And when you get bored, tell me everything about the day. I will always be there to listed even though you can't see me. Forget me not... Forever."  
Relena smiled, "I promise." She noticed the shadow fade away. "I will never forget you."  
  
Forget me not forever,  
though I may be gone,  
I'm right there with you,  
for no matter how long.   
Promise you'll forget me not forever.  
  
~1 year later~  
"Hilde, it's me. Hey! Well guess what?! Just guess. Heero proposed to me! We're getting married in six months! And Alexia, she's gonna be the flower girl..." And so her conversations went with Hilde. Day after day she came home and spilled the story of the day to Hilde. It helped her deal with the loss, but keeping the memory of her best friend alive. If you listened closely to the silence, you could hear the giggle of a shadow in the corner with short blackish hair.  
  
Even though I may be gone,  
I am always by your side,  
as long as you remember me,  
I will always be close inside,  
Just forget me not... Forever.  
Just promise me, you'll forget me not...  
for all eternity.  
  
A.N: This is for my best friend Amber Johnson. She is Hilde. She died on July 16, 1998 at the age of 15. I will always remember her. I talk to her every night, even though she is not there next to me. To me, she's always gonna be there for me. She gave me the strength to live. I will always thank her for that. I miss you Amber  



End file.
